Sora
'Character Info' Chosen by the Keyblade when his home of Destiny Islands was invaded by the Heartless, Sora teamed up with Donald and Goofy to help protect the different worlds and defeat the Heartless. The journey got a lot more difficult overtime as new foes such as Organization XIII and the Nobodies entered the picture. Now with Xehanort close to completing his ultimate goal, Sora will have to rely on his friends for help if they hope to save all the worlds. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: Pointing forwards with his Keyblade Sora will question, “Are you a true hero?” Down Taunt: With a flaming aura spinning around his lower half as if he’s used a Fire spell, Sora will say, “Give me strength!” Side Taunt: Looking a little confused at his surroundings Sora will say, “Is this… another world?” 'Entrance' A giant keyhole will open up on the stage as Sora walks through it. The keyhole closes just after Sora walks out and onto the stage. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby will have Sora’s mop of spiky brown hair on his head. Victory Poses # Spinning around his Keyblade a bit before laying it across his shoulder Sora will say, “That’s the power of the Keyblade!” # Sora’s Keyblade will be planted blade first into the ground with him leaning against it as he says, “I wish Donald and Goofy were here to see this.” # Sora will hold up a coliseum cup from the Olympus Coliseum above his head, shaking it around and showing off, as he says, “I’m the champ!” 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Strike Raid: This move functions similarly to both the Boomerang item and the Boomerang move that some Links use. Sora will throw forward his Keyblade as it spins around itself in a boomerang arc before returning to Sora. This move can damage players on both halves of the trip though it deals practically no knockback at all. When used in the air it can cover more ground as it would attempt to swing on back to where Sora’s new position is on the stage, but when Sora just stands in place on a platform it has greater odds of hitting an opponent multiple times. 'Side Special' Sonic Blade: Keyblade held in front of him Sora will slide forwards with it as he thrusts the key’s blade through anyone in his path. This move does not come with a finisher attached to the end of the slide and it can be charged up to propel Sora greater distances similar to Ike’s Quick Draw. While’s Quick Draw will send foes knocked back into the air, Sonic Blade will instead knock them away more or less in a straight line away from Sora. You can also reverse the direction of this move before Sora sets out to move similar to Captain Falcon and Black Shadow’s Neutral Specials for a Reverse Sonic Blade. Additionally it’s possible to follow up Sonic Blade with a quick uncharged use of the move in the opposite direction from where you just went. 'Up Special' Hurricane Blast: Propelled into the air Sora will swing his Keyblade rapidly around himself in a 360 degree circle as he rises into the air. This move can hit opponents multiple times as well as carry them up into the air with Sora before a finishing strike is applied at the height of the move knocking them away. This is different from the traditional Link’s Spin Attack as Sora doesn’t swing his Keyblade vertically around himself in a circle, but it’s more of him spinning upwards with him spinning through the air and swinging the Keyblade around himself vertically. 'Down Special' Ragnarok: With his Keyblade held out from him a small bead of rainbow light will fire out from the Keyblade and damage opponents from long-range. This version of the attack is rather weak and doesn’t do a whole lot to opponents however it can be charged to not just increase the length of the beam’s attack, but also the damage and knockback that it deals. The size however stays constant making it on the whole relatively easy to dodge. Despite having some similarities to R.O.B.’s Robo Beam this move must be charged manually, not over time, and it can’t be reflected off of surfaces. 'Final Smash' Trinity Limit: Donald and Goofy will appear next to Sora as they all raise their weapons into the air. Magical energy surrounds the trio as glyphs charged with energy appear around them at their feet encompassing them all inside of a magic circle. Just before the energy can reach its peak Sora stabs his Keyblade down into the ground releasing the magic and sending up a burst of magical energy straight up into the air like a reverse PK Starstorm that seeks to massively damage anyone who is caught up in the blast above Sora. Extra Skill Keychain Swap: This Extra Skill works similarly to Shulk's Monado Arts and Samus' Beam Swap but sees Sora change out what Keyblade he is actively using which can cause different effects on his stats and moves. Each Keyblade can be used for up to 15 seconds before it enters into a 30 second cool down but this Extra Skill itself can be used after the selected Keyblade disappears. You just can't choose the same beam again until it's individual cooldown expires. There are 5 different Keyblades that Sora can equip with this Extra Skill and they and their effects are as follows: Oathkeeper: Symbolized by Oathkeeper Keyblade as you cycle through the choices, when equipped the Oathkeeper will cause Sora's Keyblade strikes to be accompanied with an additional effect of elemental damage that hits opponents on top of the normal damage. This elemental damage can come in different forms depending on which attack was used. For example, Sora's Strike Raid would come with electricity while Hurricane Blast is followed with freezing ice. Oblivion: Symbolized by Oblivion Keyblade as you cycle through the choices, when equipped the Oblivion will cause Sora's Keyblade strikes to have a 10% chance of dealing critical damage at the rate of 1.5x the normal amount of damage. This applies to each individual hit and does not effect the amount of knockback that the attack would normally deal out. Rumbling Rose: Symbolized by Rumbling Rose Keyblade as you cycle through the choices, when equipped the Rumbling Rose will cause Sora's Keyblade strikes to deal a greater amount of knockback than they would normally however the actual damage that gets dealt remains constant. Star Seeker: Symbolized by Star Seeker Keyblade as you cycle through the choices, when equipped the Star Seeker will cause Sora's weight to be lessened which makes him floatier in the air and easier to be launched by other attacks however at the same time it increases Sora's jumping height and sees him fall slower down to the ground than normal. Circle of Life: Symbolized by Circle of Life Keyblade as you cycle through the choices, when equipped the Circle of Life will cause Sora's Keyblade strikes to heal him of damage of a rate about 0.25% damage healed to 1% damage dealt. Alternate Costumes # Default # Valor Form - Sora’s clothes will change to match that of his Valor Form from Kingdom Hearts II. # Wisdom Form - Sora’s clothes will change to match that of his Wisdom Form from Kingdom Hearts II. # Limit Form - Sora’s clothes will change to match that of his Limit Form from Kingdom Hearts II. # Master Form - Sora’s clothes will change to match that of his Master Form from Kingdom Hearts II. # Final Form - Sora’s clothes will change to match that of his Final Form from Kingdom Hearts II. # Halloween Town - Sora’s clothes will change to match that of his appearance when visiting Halloween Town in Kingdom Hearts II. # Timeless River - Sora’s clothes will change to match that of his appearance when visiting Timeless River in Kingdom Hearts II. # Space Paranoids - Sora’s clothes will change to match that of his appearance when visiting Space Paranoids in Kingdom Hearts II. # KH1 - Sora’s clothes will change to match of his appearance from the first Kingdom Hearts game. Other Notes Sora can Wall Jump and Crawl.